The present invention relates to a steam heating system, and more specifically to a steam heating system designed to maintain a constant temperature in a relatively large space, i.e. in a building using one or more radiators, which may be found in a single apartment.
Convectional steam heating systems of the single dwelling, single zone type are notoriously inefficient in that the temperature in the space is rarely maintained at or near a desired set point. Typical systems of the type described employ a thermostat in the space to be heated, which controls a fuel burner, which in turn heats a boiler. Upon demand for heat at the thermostat, steam is generated in the boiler and as the steam pressure increases the steam enters the piping system forcing cool air through the thermostatic vent valves. These valves allow the cool air within the radiators and piping system to vent to the atmosphere and close when steam enters the radiators. After venting of the air, the hot steam heats the radiators, which continue to emit heat to the space. The burner continues to function until the temperature setting of the thermostat is reached. At this point the burner is deactivated. A significant drawback of such conventional systems resides in the fact that different amount of steam enters each of the parallel-connected radiators. As a result, there are different temperatures in the spaces heated by each radiator.
Numerous control systems have been proposed which incorporate complex valving, multiple sensors, etc, in an attempt to provide a relatively constant temperature within one or more spaces to be heated. Such assemblies have been expensive because of their complexity, prone to problems, and generally unsuited to simple single zone applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for improving the steam heating system with regard to providing a relatively constant temperature within one or more spaces to be heated.
The present invention may be summarized as applied to a steam heating system, which maintains a relatively constant temperature within one or more spaces to be heated. In accordance with the invention a conventional heating assembly includes a boiler, a thermostat to regulate heating by the boiler, and a distributive collector. It also includes radiators connected to the distributive collector, which is provided with an automatically activated valve that is installed between the radiator and the distributive collector. A timer, which energizes the automatically activated valve, is connected electrically to the thermostat.
When the thermostat demands heat, the boiler is energized and remains functional while the radiators have been heated by steam. After a while the timer energizes and automatically activates the valves and closes them. Steam cannot enter and heat these radiators, but other radiators remain heated by steam until the thermostat set point is reached and the burner of the boiler is deactivated. At the same time the thermostat deactivates the timer and simultaneously automatically activates one or more valves and opens them. The condensation returns to the boiler.
By running the boiler on a series of short cycles as opposed to continuously, as in conventional heating systems, there are similar temperatures in the spaces heated by each radiator.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.